Another Dimension
by Friendlygal
Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh cast travels to 3D Seattle, thanks to Kaiba's new invention.


    The phone rang. The tall blonde that had just entered the room crossed over the the phone with an excited look on his face. _Yes! Joey thought. Maybe some thing interesting 'll 'appen._ (Oddly, the bosten accent he spoke with was also in his mind.) _I'm bored stiff!_

    "Yeah?" Joey said.

    "Mutt?" spoke a deep menacing voice.

    "Kaiba?!"

    "Of course you dolt. Look, I need you to come down here. I want to show you something."

    Joey opened his mouth to call Seto a foul word, when he found himself saying; "Aight, whadeva, I'll be dah."

    "Perfect." The phone clicked onto the receiver.

    Joey frowned and shook his head. _What the hell was dat? Maybe I'm comin' down with sumpthin. _

    Then Joey found himself reaching for his coat and heading out the door to go to Seto's mansion.

Meanwhile.....

    Kaiba grinned as he eased himself into his chair. On the computer screen a dark, swirling vortex unraveled before his eyes. He abruptly put on his trademark scowl as Mokuba galloped down the stairs announcing; "Yay!! SETO! Yugi and his friends are here!"

    "Show them in."

    He closed his eyes and hearing the greetings from the entryway, and then heared the the surprised remarks as Mokuba led them down the stairs into the laboratory.

    "Ahh. Sit down my...um... friends.

    Yugi, Tea, Mokuba, and Bakura obediently sat down, as they usually would, (even if Kaiba hadn't said the F word) but Joey (being Joey) walked toward Seto, fist raised, and said "Waid a minute ya punk ass pretty boy! I got some questions! How come I came ere? Why don't I feel as much 'atred for ya? How come yer bein nice to us? Answer dat n I might not punch yer face out!

    Kaiba smiled.

    Yugi's,Tea's, Mokuba's and Bakura's mouth dropped in unison.

    Joey, egged on by the miracle he just witnessed swung his fist toward Kaiba's nose. Kaiba didn't move.

    Amazingly, Joey's fist stopped in front of Seto's face.

    Everyone's mouth dropped even farther. Joey swung his fist over and over again, still not making contact, until Kaiba chuckled evilly and put on his famous smirk.

    "Give it up Wheeler, you jackass. Sit down,pup, and I'll explain it all." "But if ANY ONE interupts me, I won't tell you.

    Joey sat down, grumbling to himself.

    Kaiba took a deap breath.

    "I shan't tell you how I came across this information, for one, you all would fall asleep, and two, that would make a very long chapter. It turns out that there is 3 dimensions. 2D is where we live. That means we have height and width." They all nodded their heads, everyone knew that.

    "But, it turns out, the 3D world is actually inhabited. They have humans and many other animals like here. The only differences is the societys we've developed and,of course, the dimensions. I have -ah- some _business_ to do there and I want you all to come."

    Tai's eyes brightened with excitement, Yugi wrestled with Yami over whether to go or not, Mokuba skipped around joyfully, and Bakura stared in astonishment at Kaiba. Joey opened his mouth to ask another question, but Kaiba interupted him. "Oh, yeah. I installed a computer chip into all of us that makes us more tolerable of each other." Joey nodded as if he understood, while wondering what a computer was.

    "So, um. Do you guys wanna come? We're going to Seattle."

    "Yami won't let me." (Yugi)

    "Only if I get to say my friendship speech." (Tea)

    "I'm goin to another dimension!! Wheee!" (Mokuba)

    "I'm hungry."(Joey)

    "Me too , Joe." (Bakura)

    Then damadster **poofed** into the room.

    "Yugi, you're going. Tea, no friendship speech. Mokuba, take your medication. Joey, Bakura, shaddup. Kaiba, make sure Mokuba doesn't have any more Pocky."

    "AWWWW! But why??" the cartoon characters whined in unison.

    "Because I'm the author and I said so!"

    Damadster **poofed** away.

    Seto sighed and pushed a few keys on the keyboard. The swirling vortex then popped off of the computer screen and onto the floor, sucking them all into the unknown depths of the third dimension.


End file.
